smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
The Two Shell Treaty is the ninth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. This episode picks off from where Episode 8 left off. Plot A preview has officially been released. http://alvin-earthworm.deviantart.com/art/SMBZ-ep-9-Scene-1-who-saves-Mario-292622644 Episode Synopsis (Spoilers!) We start with Shadow searching for the sixth Chaos Emerald and Mecha Sonic in a vast desert. He looks at a necklace of some sort (possibly a locket), reminding him of his friend Rouge. He then talks to himself, debating on whether it was right to leave the group, but Shadow snaps, deciding that its too late to back out, and says Sonic and the others could take care of themselves. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic ambushes Shadow and the two of them engage each other. Mecha Sonic questions Shadow regarding the location of Sonic, his friends, and the Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow refuses to answer and prepares to attack, with Mecha Sonic deciding to just beat the answers out of Shadow instead, as Shadow glares at Mecha Sonic with intense anger in his eyes. Then, we cut to Basilisx attempting to destroy Mario once and for all and is cheered on by his peers. Bowser, growing impatient, orders Basilisx to finish Mario and Peach shrieks in terror. However, much to Basilisx's surprise, Luigi escapes from his curse and ambushes him from behind, also knocking Basilisx into his peers (while comically causing an "X" to appear as if a bowler bowled a strike in a bowling round). Next, he heals Mario's poisoning with a 1-Up mushroom. Basilisx demands to know how Luigi broke out of his curse, but upon noticing his Tanooki suit, realizes that he managed to get out because of the Tanooki suit's powers, which Luigi then confirms. Then, Basilisx orders his troops to attack the Mario Bros. Although the preview stops at this point, it was still confirmed that the Koopalings would eventually fight. Trivia *Alvin-Earthworm confirms that in the next episode, Mecha Sonic defeated Shadow from their confrontation. *He has said that one new Power-Up will be making an appearance for the heroes. *Alvin has announced that he has retired from sprite animation and this news was not an April fool's joke. It is presumed that the series will no longer receive new episodes, and he will likely not return to the series, despite having once said that Super Mario Bros. Z is a project he wanted to be the 1st of to complete, having worked on other Flash animations and leaving them unfinished in the past. **However, at the end of the preview after waiting a few seconds, it says "The End?", implying the possibility that it may be temporary. Also, on Alvin's unofficial YouTube channel AlvinArtwork, the Channel descrption says that a revival of the series MAY happen, though it is unlikely. *This episode, along with Episode 10, was really likely to confirm who the mysterious figure that seemed to be Dr. Eggman really was. *Although one reason that Episode 9's production was going slow, was that Alvin-Earthworm was trying to find voice clips for the Koopalings, but thanks to a friend, he has them for Episode 9. *This will be the third episode where hand drawn close ups are used. *In Episode 8, The Two Shell Treaty was mentioned by Bowser. *Bowser says "What the deuce" in Episode 8 when Mario is saved. Bowser's phrase may have been a reference to Stewie Griffin on Family Guy. Appearances *Mario (9th) *Luigi (9th) *Yoshi (7th) (confirmed) *Sonic The Hedgehog (8th) (confirmed) *Shadow The Hedgehog (8th) *Mecha Sonic (8th) *Bowser (5th) *Kamek (4th) (expected) *Kammy (3rd) (expected) *Dr. Eggman (unconfirmed) (3rd/2nd) (expected) *The Koopalings (3rd) (confirmed) *Basilisx (2nd) *Princess Peach (8th) *Stuffwell (3rd) (confirmed) *Koopatrol (2nd) *Rouge The Bat (mentioned only) Transformation Appearances *Poisoned Mario (2nd) *Tanooki Luigi (2nd) *Fire Sonic (2nd) (expected) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Basilisx Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Episodes